Sharing
by NaruSasufangel
Summary: If you had to share a body with someone, who would you choose? Sasuke wouldn't have chosen Naruto, that's for sure! So, how did he get stuck with the teme, and how do they get unstuck? hilarious drama yet!
1. Chapter 1

Sharing--Ok. Basically it SasuNaru. Gets angsty at the end. Trust me, it is good. All reviews accepted, especially ones with constructive criticism. Thanks

Key:

_Italics_-thought

_Italics and underlined_-Kyuubi and Curse Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter one—Surprise!**

"Hey Sakura, what are doing out here by yourself?"

Sakura looked up. Her best friend, Ino, was staring down at her. Sakura shrugged. "I was just thinking. Today's Naruto's birthday, and he just happened to be out on a mission."

"Well, what time does he come back?"

Sakura stared at Ino in suspicion. "This afternoon. Why?"

Ino rocked on her heels. "Well, we **could** throw a surprise birthday party for him."

Sakura smiled. "That's a great idea, Ino pig."

Ino smiled at the nickname Sakura had given her. "Why, Thank you, billboard brow." Sakura grinned even bigger. "I'll go invite some people. OH, by the way, " Ino turned back to Sakura. "What kind of mission?"

Sakura frowned. "Ya know what? I don't know, but he said it was important."

"Did anyone go with him?"

"No, Naruto went by himself. He said that if he couldn't do this mission, then no one could."

"Well, you did say that he was coming home tonight, so he can do it. In the meantime, we have to get to work. We have so much to do and so little time to do it. Let's get started." Ino pulled out her cell and started to dial. Sakura watched while Ino talked a mile a minute. _Naruto what are you doing_?

"Come on! Is that the best you can do? If it is, then this will be easier than I thought."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Put a lid on it, Naruto, or you'll never be able to bring me back." He couldn't believe it. Naruto, again, was trying to stop him from leaving. He had only come back for a while. He wasn't planning on staying. But Naruto had to be a pain in the ass, again.

Naruto sneered at Sasuke. "You wanna bet?"

He rushed toward Sasuke, skidding a few feet in front of him. He put his hands together, and furrowed his brow. Narutos surrounded Sasuke, and charged. Sasuke jumped away, making hand signs.

"Fire style, Pheonix Flower Jitsu!" He roared. Little balls of fire fly out of his mouth, their target Naruto, who dodges. Both Shinobi slide to a stop.

"You'll never beat **him** at **this **rate. Get it through your thick head. Orichimaru ain't stronger than **him**, meaning the only way to get stronger than your brother is to get stronger than Orichimaru. Orichimaru ain't going to let **that** happen, and I think you already know that, bastard!"

"Does it really matter to you, anyways? What ever I choose is my problem, **not** yours.So, stay out of my business and life!"

"It does matter, Sasuke. It matters because you're my friend."

"Friend, huh? I don't know if you know this, but I don't see you as a friend. I think of you as PREY!"

Sasuke lunged at Naruto, and making hands signs at the same time. "Lightening Blade!" Naruto didn't move.

_Move, Teme, Move! I can't stop, and if you don't move then… I don't even want to think about it. Why aren't you moving, idiot?! I can't stop! Why are you just standing there?_

_Because he wants to die. Grant him his wish. Kill him, end his life, free him from pain, and you'll get stronger. It's a win-win situation._

_No! I won't let you control me! Naruto's right. I won't beat him at this rate._

_Is this the end_? Naruto stared right into Sasuke. Sasuke looked down. The lightening blade was gone, but he was still running. He punched Naruto in the gut.

"Damnit! Sasuke, you bastard, why'd you just do that?!"

_WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! Do it now, while you still have the chance! End his life, you stupid fool! END IT!!_

_Shut up! Leave me the hell alone! You don't have control over me!_

"Uh, Sasuke?"

"What?" he snapped.

"You can move your hand."

Sasuke did so. "Sorry. Are you still going to try to take me back?"

"Yes. I made a promise to Sakura, and I'm going to keep it."

"Fine time to change your ways. You can't do that. I can't go back, not now. I can never go back knowing I'm not strong enough to protect her. I have to protect her. That's why I have to go."

"Are you crazy?! I already told you, Orichimaru isn't stronger than Itachi, and he won't let you become stronger than him. And, by leaving, you put her in more danger than if you stay."

"I know. That's why I'm not going to Orichimaru's."

Naruto was shocked. "Then, where **are** you going?"

"I don't know. I just know no one here can help me with this and—"

"Sasuke, shut the hell up! Listen to yourself. There are people who can help. Just look around! Sakura and I have already made you stronger than most people. So did Kakashi. The entire village did! Are you blind or somethin'?! Please, tell me. I'm begging to know."

"You really want to know?" Naruto nodded. "Fine. I'll tell you. No one in this village has come even **close** to beating him, or even **scratching** him. No one. So, I made up my mind. I'm going to train myself until I can't train anymore. That's my plan, and you can stay out of it!"

The angry look Naruto gave Sasuke was not pretty. It was downright ugly. "Well, isn't that the most SELFISH SPEECH I EVER HEARD. You want to know something, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You're a BACKSTABBING son of a bitch. All we did and do for you and the best repayment you come up with is that WE'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!?! I can't believe it. Sakura tried her best to keep you here, and your repayment is leaving her **crying** in the street, you asshole. I'll let you go this time, but if you aren't back in a **week**, I'll drag you back if I have to. Want to know something els? If you still leave when you come back, and Sakura gives up, I'll personally hunt you down and kill you like the son of a bitch you are."

"Wanna bet, loser? I still have chakra and you don't, so give it up."

Naruto couldn't hold back, couldn't control Kyuubi anymore. His eyes became blood-red, his fingernails claws, as the two merged. His whiskers became more prominent , canines lengthened, and his spiky blonde hair grew out, giving him a wild look. Naruto finally looked up. Sasuke was eyeing him warily.

"Why'd you do that?"

Naruto growled in response. Red chakra began to surround him, so much that Sasuke's hair was blowing hard.

_Is this still the Naruto __**I**__ know? No, it can't be. I don't know if I can win this battle. I haven't had enough training. What am I going to do?_ A pricking pain runs through his neck, like kunais stabbing him. Sasuke falls to his knees. _NO! I can't let this take over. Not now. Uh, the pain won't go away. I have to tr—_

_Try what? It's too late, Sasuke, you can't__ stop me, because it's killing me to fight Naruto for a __**long **__time._

_You're going to have to wait. Because I'm going Naruto first, so butt out!_

_Make me._

Sasuke put on a unreadable face, though his voice said it all. "N-Naruto, I'm trying to…control myself, b-but I'm finding it..."

"Finding it what?"

"Finding it hard to believe you would kill me!" Sasuke smirked. The red chakra grew stronger.

"Wipe the idiotic grin off you face, bastard!"

_Naruto, why would you call on me, when you're doing nothing at all! You are putting me to sleep. Fight him!_

_All right, all right already. I'll fight him._ "Sasuke, you in for a big surprise!"

Naruto lunged one more time, on all fours. Sasuke just stood there, stunned. Right when Naruto threw a punch, he moved skillfully, stopped, and fell to his knees again. Naruto jumped high in the air, pulled a kuni, and—Ino knocks on Kakashi's door.

"Who is it?" He yawns. He was having such a good dream too. It dealt with Iruka.

"Ino." Kakashi struggles out of his couch, and shuffles to the door, grumbling.

"What do you want, Ino?"

Ino sighed. "I wish you would have a bare torso more often."

"Cut to the chase."

"Alright, Mr. grumpy. Did you know today is NARUTO BIRTHDAY?????"

Kakashi stopped scowling and began to look interested. "No, and I bet you're going to throw him a surprise party, and I'm invited."

Ino makes a prissy face, then laughs. "How'd you guess?"

"I'm his sensei. I know everything…well, almost everything."

"Yea right. You didn't know, did you?"

Kakashi shrugged. "No, but I guess it would be close. 15. Wow. So, what time?"

"About 6."

"I'll be there."

"You better. And none of the porn books, okay? God knows that he doesn't need another one."

Kakashi put on a pouty face. "That's not fair."

Ino laughed as she walked away.

There was a huge puddle where Naruto is. Sasuke lied before him. Naruto just stared, not realizing the illusion. Naruto turned to leave, and saw Sasuke standing on the lake, 10 feet away. Bewildered he turns back, finding nothing.

"What the—"

"I got away by deceiving you. You're not as smart as you think."

"Take that back! I'm just as smart as you, if not smarter."

_That's right. Get riled up_. "In your dreams, loser."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Why don't YOU MAKE ME?"

"You're going to pay." Naruto growled.

_Naruto, stop the tough talk and just kill him!_

_I know already, damn fox._ Naruto lunged for Sasuke again, but this time he stopped before he reached Sasuke and waited for him to make the first move. Sasuke knew this and smirked.

"Naruto, I know your trick, and it's pointless."

"Shut up! I'm using the training that Kakashi told me to use in a position like this."

Sasuke shook his head. _Still being an idiot, I see._ "Waiting me out won't work. I'll just stand here until you attack."

"That's your downfall." Naruto threw kuni and shrikin at him. Sasukes stepped to the side; simultaneously, Naruto jumped after him, claws and fangs extended. Sasuke curse mark acted up again, causing Sasuke to fall to his knees for the third time that afternoon. He not worried about that, though. _I can feel the chakra. It's getting out of control, and Naruto is its target. I have to get control, I have to—Aggggggh!_ At that precise moment, Naruto threw another punch, but Cursed Sasuke moved away, at an incredible speed. He threw a punch, which Naruto dodged at the same speed, then aiming a kick. Sasuke stopped it mid-way with his hand, and threw his own, missing Naruto completely. Naruto got free, and jumped away. Now he's where Cursed Sasuke wanted him.

"Fire style, Fireball Jitsu!" A huge flaming sphere burned its way to Naruto, hitting him completely. The unexpected impact sends the blonde flying. _I know I have him this time._ Cursed Sasuke walks over to Naruto. He kneels and put his two fingers to the tan wrist. No pulse. He smiled. "I've done it."

Suddenly, horror crashed into him. _NO! You were supposed to move! Naruto, what will I tell Kakashi and Sakura?!_

_Well whatever you do, do it quick. I feel your friend has less than 10 minutes._

_He's still alive?!_

_Yes. Unfortunately._

_Shut up!_ Sasuke lifted Naruto up, stood himself, and heads for the village. Naruto, peeks open an eye. Trees flit by, and he smirked inwardly. This jitsu was neat,and it had done the job. Sasuke was heading back to the village. He closed his eye as the gate came near.

"Hay, you! Stop!" The first ninja yelled. Sasuke did, more than annoyed. "Tell us your purpose here."

"I have an injured ninja who needs medical assistance right away. So, move!"

The second ninja held up his hand. He looke over Naruto and agreed. "Fine, but we need your name. And your home village."

"Sasuke Uchiha from the village hidden in the leaves. Now, move your asses before I bust my way through that damn gate!"

"Fine. You may pass." The ninjas looked miffed as the open the gate. Sasuke flew past them.

_I don't have a clue as what to do, Naruto._ He stopped in front of the hospital. Naruto opened his eye one more time. Sasuke was going to take him to the hospital. Where he would be discovered. And cause a scene. He hated scenes. Naruto closes his eye one more time as Sasuke moves away, heading to the Uchiha suburb. _I can't do bring him there, they'll ask questions,and I'll end up in jail. Or worse. No, he's going to my house_.

_Why did you have to save his life?!_

_He's my friend, and he would risk his life for me._

_You're foolish. He would never do such a noble act. It's a good thing he won't live._

_Naruto won't die. I won't __**let**__ him._ Sasuke stopped in front of his house, realizing he didn't have enough training to heal Naruto properly. _Sakura does_. Sasuke kicked the door, and stepped inside. He moves to the couch, gently laid Naruto down, then moved to the phone.

"Hello?" Sakura sounded distracted.

"Sakura, Naruto's hurt. Hurt real badly. Come over to Sasuke Uchiha's house, and quickly!"

"Ok, but who ar—" Sasuke hanged up before she could finish. _That voice; it's familiar. That voice was worried but why? And why Sasuke's place?_


	2. Chapter 2a

**Chapter 2a**

Sakura stood in front of the old mansion. _Why would Naruto be here? Unless he got drunk and into a street brawl, but the voice sounded really worried. I think it's much worse than that._ She entered without knocking. Knocking prepared whoever was in there, and she didn't know if they were her enemy or her ally and friend.

Naruto sighed with relief when Sakura walked through the door. He was afraid that Sasuke would call Granny Tsunade, and his jitsu wouldn't fool him. Sakura shut the door behind her. Naruto thanked the heavens that Sasuke went out shopping for bandages and rubbing alchohol. Naruto needed to talk to Sakura alone, and he didn't have much time.

"Sakura." Sakura turned around. Naruto was sitting straight up, not hurt at all.

"You're not hurt? Was this some prank, Naruto? One you and Konohamaru cooked up?" She said crossly.

"Listen. I haven't got much time. Look, Sasuke's back, and he thinks I'm dying when he walks back in here, I need you to pretend that you've healed me, and are watching to make sure. Stay, no matter what it costs you. Also, start interrogating him. "

"And if he doesn't answer?" Sakura was anxious to hear Naruto's plan. Naruto was very skilled at creating spy plans, something that most lacked.

"Point out the fact that Ibiki could be doing this questioning. If he refuses to answer to you, he can go to Ibiki and Granny Tsunade. That'll get him talking. At some point, when I feel it's ready, I tell you it's Sasuka and you need to pretend to be surprised and happy. Ask him to stay. He'll refuse, of course, bu-"

"Then what's the point of your plan?!"

"LISTEN. When he refuses to stay, make him promise to come back. Make him."

"Why?" Sakura was genuinely interested.

"Granny Tsunade wanted to keep it hush-hush, but I think you need to know. Sasuke won't stay here, not on his own. Granny Tsunade and I came up with a plan. Because, if Sasuke came back, we knew he would refuse to stay, we realized that we needed to force him to stay. They only way we can do that is the Soul-Transferrent Jistsu."

Sakura gasped. Tsunade had told her about that one. Very dangerous, a last resort kind, but can be very effective.

"Who is on all this plan?"

"Well, You, me , Granny Tsunade, and Kakashi." Naruto stared at his fingers. "Oh yea, Iruka too. Kakashi told during one of their rougher nights. I haven't seen such a rocky relationship before."

"Focus, Naruto."

A door slammed from the kitchen. Naruto mouthed _Its Sasuke_ and laid back down, eyes closed, looking seriously hurt, but not dying. Sakura sat in a chair near him. _I hope your plan works Naruto._


End file.
